Thomas the TV Series - Part 3 - Episode 2 - No Parking?
This is the next scene and second episode of Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Oliver (Thoedore Tugboat) as The Cat Eating Monster *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *Dijon as The Scrapyard Manager Transcript *Narrator: In the city, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot are operating Big Toot's American 4-6-0 so well that nothing seems to happen. General passes by with a single coach as a 4-4-0 passes by with a mixed traffic train. *Theodore Tugboat: Extra! Extra! Big reward offering for capture! *Narrator: The next shot then focuses on Puffa puffing by a goods train with Merlock on board. *Jessie: (on radio, sitting in a chair, wearing a blue bikini, with white sandals, and holding out a glass of wine) Attention, detective Merlock, a band of criminals, spotted on the railway line. (Merlock takes the picture out, and upon seeing the American Ten Wheeler rolling by, begins to pursue Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot on the train) *Narrator: Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot, who are still driving the engine, don't seem to notice Merlock and the goods train pursuing them. Little Toot turns round and sees Merlock. *Merlock: Come to uncle! *Little Toot: Uh-oh! (grabs the accelerator to make the train go faster and stokes the boiler with coal) *Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Alumina: Little Toot? *Tillie: Were you told never to drive this train?! *Narrator: Little Toot is trying to tell that Merlock is gaining on them! *Thomas: Now, look, where have you learned to drive? The circus?! *Merlock: (as Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot turn around heads around and scream when they see Merlock) What the?! (loses control of his engine and lands on a coal barge) Oh, drat! *Thomas: Safe and sound! *Ten Cents: That wasn't so hard, was it? *Thomas: Okay, let's just stop for a while. *Princess Alumina: Is it gone?! Can I now open my eyes? *Tillie: Yes, Alumina. It's all gone for now. *Thomas: Yeah, we made it, and escaped. *Little Toot: Oh, Little Toot hungry. *Ten Cents: Hungry?! I think I'm gonna barf! *Princess Alumina: Eww! Yuck! *Thomas: Come on, look guys, let's get out of here. That park, over there, looks safe. *Ten Cents: We should never have run away. Oh, at least, in the circus, we had beds. *Narrator: They are unaware of a No Parking sign. *Ten Cents: I miss my bed and miss my cage! *Tillie: We're free, Ten Cents. You can get happy. *Ten Cents: Happy?! With every cop in the street on our tail? *Thomas: (sighs) Now, look. There's no reason to worry. It's a big city. We'll blind right in. Besides, we haven't done anything at all. (Alumina picks up some toys and hugs into them) *Ten Cents: Haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling that to the man with the nice siren! Now I shall do what I should have done, a very long time ago. Tell Little Toot tales and stories. Come on, Little Toot, we're off! *Tillie: Why did we ever take him with us? *Thomas: Oh, come on now, Tillie, he means well. *Princess Alumina: Really? *Tillie: Hey, not now. *Thomas: He's a little jittery right now of what would be of a fugitive and in all, that's what I'll say. *Ten Cents: Alright, Little Toot, this is the story. Linus is a little blue steam engine that could with a big heart, and is best friends with his jovial salt-of-the-earth, endearing, and opportunistic engineer, Henry. *Princess Alumina: Nobody wants me now. (sits sadly in a chair and waits for someone to pick her up) *Ten Cents: When a railroad baron, from the east, buys out Linus's tiny railroad, Henry falls in love with the baron's daughter, Scarlet, and is promoted to drive Samson, poor Linus is in for a rude awakening. *Thomas: Look, what do you say we get something to--? *Tillie: What's that?! (Alumina hops into a scrap train on a steam engine's cab and leaves away) *Thomas and Tillie: Alumina! *Thomas: Wait! Stop! (Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot try to catch the train, but fail, and stop to catch their breath) *Ten Cents: What's happening?! *Little Toot: Parking... No... *Thomas: Hey, no reason, to panic, it's our engine. *Little Toot: Um... Not just train. *Alumina: Hey, what do you mean by that? *Little Toot: Alumina's in trouble. *Narrator: Uh-oh. Little Toot is right. Alumina is in trouble. As they arrive at the train station, they begin talking about Alumina. *Tillie: How can we let this happen?! She's too wonderful and helpful! *Thomas: Don't worry, after all, she's in danger. *Ten Cents: And where are we gonna find Alumina, lost or found?! *Thomas: There's a policeman. He'll know. *Ten Cents: We can't just ask a cop! We're wanted criminals, remember?! *Thomas: Hold on. *Tillie: Oh, Thomas! Now what?! *Narrator: Thomas disguises himself as a butler. *Thomas: (speaking in a funny accent) Um, ursäktar mig, konstapeln. Jag är känd nya för att ditt rättvisa staden, samt förefaller ha, hur du sägerväl, som faktiskt, jag tror min familjen kan ha ryckas. Kan ni vara lika så snäll för att tala om mig var jag kan att hämta den? *Merlock: Yeah, okay. You want to the republic and empire downtown at trolley. Number 7 train. Last stop. *Thomas: Du är alltför slag. (pulls off the disguise and shows himself to Merlock) God dag. *Merlock: (upon realizing Thomas) Um, erm, hey! You're that criminal! (Thomas, overhearing Merlock, gasps and flees) Come back here! *Thomas: Everybody, run! *Narrator: Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot race off as fast as they ever could from Merlock. *Merlock: Freeze, all of you! *Thomas: This way, we'd better catch the No. 7 train. (the four heroes stop) *Little Toot: Look! There! *Narrator: Merlock, upon knowing where Thomas, Tillie, Little Toot, and Ten Cents are, looks at Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and the Cave People, cheekily scares them all away while holding his sign upside down. *Merlock: Police! *Narrator: The passengers all flee from Merlock, only leaving Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot behind. *Little Toot: Uh-oh. *Merlock: Hey, get back here, all of you! (Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot hop aboard City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley, who blow their whistles, and start away quickly before Merlock misses. He falls onto the tracks and growls) I'll see you circus freaks at the next train station. *Narrator: City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are travelling at high speed, racing up and down the hills and mountains to reach their goal. Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot swing back and forth. As the two engines speed up, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot spot Alumina on the goods train. *Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot: (shouting) Alumina! (as Alumina awakens) Alumina! *Tillie: Hurry, Thomas, hurry! (Alumina, upon realizing, is unable to stop the train as the others race across the coaches) *Ten Cents: Oh no! You won't get ahead of me on a moving train! *Little Toot: Let's get her! GET HER! *Thomas: Little Toot! (Alumina waves) *Little Toot: No, Alumina! NOOOOOOOOOO! (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley arrive at the Barry scrapyard station. Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, and Little Toot look at the Welcome to Scrapyard sign) *Thomas: Barry Scrapyard. *Narrator: As they sneak on, they find some cars being piled up on top of each other, including Alumina inside one, because the cars are getting eating by Oliver the Vast and taking to the sea to be dumped. *Tillie: Oh my gosh! There she is. (Alumina tries to escape) *Princess Alumina: I've been double-crossed. *Narrator: As they hide in some barrels, they spot Merlock. *Thomas: That's Merlock who's been chasing us! *Narrator: Thomas suddenly sprouts the freight train arriving with some scrap boilers. *Thomas: I've got an idea. (they leap into the engines' cab) Hurry! *Merlock: I'm looking for a band of dangerous criminals. Have you seen them around anywhere? *Dijon: Sorry, boss, can't help you. *Merlock: Well, if you've seen them around, just let me know, okay? *Dijon: Okay. *Narrator: Merlock doesn't notice the goods train has gone until he realizes where it is. *Merlock: Hey! Where's my train?! *Tillie: This place is a disaster. How's anybody supposed to find anything in here? *Thomas: They don't. That's why it's called Barry Scrapyard. *Tillie: (notices Alumina and smiles) Over there! (Thomas and Tillie speed off) Let's go! *Princess Alumina: Help! Help! Somebody help! *Thomas: Hang on, Alumina. We're coming! You're safe now, Alumina. We're here. *Tillie: Thomas, help! *Thomas: Tillie, hold on! *Tillie: It's okay. I'm fine. Save Alumina. Hurry! And help! Ten Cents, over here! *Ten Cents: Uh-oh. What can I do? What can I do? *Tillie: Anything. (falls down) *Ten Cents: I'm coming. (trips over and catches Tillie) *Thomas: Hold on, Alumina. I'm coming. *Princess Alumina: I've been framed. Help! Mama? (finally frees herself from the scrap) I'm free! *Thomas: I've caught you, Alumina. *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat): Hmm... That was good. (burps) Excuse me. *Thomas: Gotcha! *Ten Cents: You're alive. *Tillie: You gave us quite a scare, Alumina. *Merlock: Not so fast. So one more time... Put your hands up and stand still. Hey, wait a minute... Where's the cheeky boat? What's that?! *Narrator: It's Little Toot in the freight train that he stole! Hooray! *Little Toot: Little Toot rescue! (Merlock turns around, and screams, and flees from the train) Little Toot, catch. (Thomas, Tillie, and Alumina fall in, except Ten Cents, who lands on the roof) Sorry, Ten Cents. *Merlock: I'll get you, I swear I'll get you. Hey! That's my car! Stop! (Oliver eats Merlock's car) Oh, well, that's my car gone. That's my reward... ...and even my job too. (laughs) *Tillie: I'll just say this to you, Thomas. Thanks for Alumina, but excuse me, do you know where Little Toot's going? (the train falls) *Ten Cents: Hey, what's happening? (Thomas flies high up into the air) *Thomas: That's just a little trick I've picked up. *Ten Cents: Well, whatever you do, keep doing it, okay? *Tillie: Look at the biceps on Thomas. I don't deserve to dangle from the same Precipice. *Thomas: (tries to keep on flying, but fails when he and the whole gang down, and land in a strange house, and two Goofy Hollers are heard when they fall down) Well, wasn't pretty that, but we made it. *Ten Cents: Made it?! We're lost and homeless in a massive unforgiving cruel hearted... *Thomas: I don't think we're homeless. Look at this place. *Tillie: What a great sun of light! *Little Toot: Here, Alumina. *Princess Alumina: My toys! *Ten Cents: Well, I guess it leads the back of that old car. *Narrator: Merlock arrives, feeling tired. *Merlock: What a rough day. Wherever you hoodlums are, you'll never rest as long as me, Merlock, stands on the case. *Narrator: I guess our heroes will we rest as long as Merlock isn't on the case as the goods train rolls by. Thomas speeds up as quickly as he can and flees in the last scene. Category:UbiSoftFan94